Will Scarlet
The Knave of Hearts, also known as Will, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by Michael Socha. The Knave of Hearts is based on the character with the same name from "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". History Following the breaking of the Dark Curse in Storybrooke, the Knave of Hearts lives a peaceful life free of his past in Wonderland. During a storm, he shows up at Granny's Diner just as Ashley Boyd and Leroy are exiting. As he walks towards the diner, he bumps into Ashley and secretly swipes a key from her. Leroy yells the diner is closed, but the Knave ignores him. Using the key, he breaks in and proceeds to pour himself a cup of coffee when the floor of Granny's explodes. From the hole, the White Rabbit pops out. The Knave demands to know what he's doing in Storybrooke, though the Rabbit replies they are late. The Knave retorts he does not care if the Rabbit is late for any of his dates, but the latter responds he's late in meeting Alice. From the Rabbit, the Knave learns Alice's love, Cyrus, is alive in Wonderland. Breaking into the asylum where she is currently housed, he knocks out several of her handlers. However, when he appears before Alice, she refuses to go with him and believes he is a hallucination. She wishes to forget Wonderland, and allows the asylum handlers to drag the Knave away until he shouts that Cyrus is alive. Stunned, Alice changes her mind and helps to beat up the guards. The two leave the asylum with the Rabbit and run through the city streets, though Alice's doctor tries to send the police to chase her down. After they come to a dead end, Alice hastens the Rabbit to get them out of danger, so he draws a hole in the wall; opening a portal. The Rabbit jumps in, and as Alice prepares to do the same, the Knave hesitates, stating he left Wonderland on bad terms. Alice replies she once helped the Knave get his heart back, and now he shall do the same for her. He agrees to owing her a debt, and the two join hands to jump through the portal. Landing in the Mellow Marsh, the Knave and Alice become trapped in the swamp, and struggling to free themselves causes their bodies to sink deeper in. The Rabbit runs off to find help while Alice and the Knave are quickly getting completely sucked into. Suddenly, Alice comes up with the idea to grab one of the dragonflies and aim it at the sticky mellow, causing the creature to spit out fire, and harden the marsh. Pulling themselves out of the mess, they clean themselves off. The Knave is unsure what he himself is doing in Wonderland as he has a life in Storybrooke. As a possible reward for the disinterested Knave, Alice shows him the three wishes given to her by Cyrus, and states if he helps her, she will allow him one wish. The Knave agrees and the two head off into Wonderland. Arriving in Tugley Woods, Alice and the Knave see a wanted poster for him. Alice inquires as to what he did that made him such an enemy of the Red Queen, to which the Knave replies a lot of things. Alice sees a giant tree nearby and decides to climb to the top, as she will be able to have a much better view of the surrounding land. She leaves her shoes on the ground with the wishes inside. The Knave eyes them temptingly, then snatches up the shoes and runs off with them. A moment later, while Alice struggles to defend herself from a hungry Cheshire Cat, the Knave returns to and throws a piece of mushroom in the cat's mouth to shrink him down to a smaller and less threatening size. The Knave and Alice eventually meet up again with the Rabbit and head to the Mad Hatter's House, with the Knave mentioning that the Mad Hatter escaped the house a long time ago and has not lived here for quite some time. The three break in and do not find Cyrus inside. However, upon exiting the house, Alice finds Cyrus' glowing necklace in the front yard, indicating he is alive. The Knave asks how Alice could possibly know he is alive, and Alice professes she just does and when you truly love someone, you do not need proof. She asks if the Knave will continue to help her, to which he reluctantly agrees. Through a path winding down Wonderland, the trio continue their journey to find Cyrus. Trivia *The casting call describes him as: "The Knave is described as a sardonic adventurer, a man of action, loner and heartbreaker -- the proverbial rolling stone. His swagger isn't quite enough to disguise the fact that he is unswervingly loyal and possessed of a strong moral code."http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/once-a-time-spinoff-enlists-431598 Appearances References